La Ruta Número 66
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: ¡Acompañanos en está nueva aventura! de Cars y Pokémon ¿Que pasará cuando Ash y Misty vean el desastre? se, y más después llega el Rayo y no encuentra a su amada Sally. ¿Volverá a la realidad Radiador Springs? entra y dscubrelo por ti mismo, T por muerte de un personaje.
1. Capítulo: 1 Desastre en Radiador Sprigns

_**PokeshippingFun2019**_

_**Prensenta:**_

_**La Ruta 66.**_

_**Pareja: Ash y Misty**_

_**Fandon Pokemon y Cars**_

_**Modo de la historia: UA Pokemon y Cars.**_

_**Bien esta es una historia que me inspiré por una imagen, que no me pertenece pero que le daré su merecido crédito a autor, correspondiente de la imagen que me inspiró hacer este fic iniciamos con la historia.**_

_Uff que cansado me es manejar dos cosas a la vez, Manejar el gimnasio y ir a mis clases de Reparación automotriz y aparte soportar a hombres, machistas que solamente me dicen muchas Cosas sin sentido además yo no les hago caso, yo sigo en lo, mio además de que sigo uno de Mis sueños poder tener mi propio taller, o tenerlo con Alguien con que conozco y confió Mucho cómo en Ash que se que me apoyará con esta idea, que tengo, esperó que todo salga bien y pueda terminar antes el curso y mientras me gradúo pediré un certificado para poder iniciar operaciones en mi casa, pensé para mi misma._

_**En esa,misma tarde vemos que Misty está en su, Gimnasio cuando Misty le avisaron que tenía una llamada y que ella,misma decidió atenderle en privado para hablar con su mejor amigo desde su infancia cómo lo es Ash Ketchum porque de seguro Él le ayudaría en algo lo que no sabías Es que su amigo de la infancia llegaría En este preciso momento a su gimnasio ese momento la pelirroja escucha que alguien toca a su puerta va haber y que sorprende y el que está tocando la puerta es Ash.**_

—Wow En verdad me dejaste sorprendido no sabías que tú venías para este nació qué te en qué te puedo ayudar disculpa por mi estado Pero cómo ves estoy en estas fechas por qué cuándo mis hermanas ocupaban que les arreglaron el carro les cobrará muy caro pero yo estaba llevando unos cursos en línea de mecánica y llaves Les arreglé.

_el carro y las chicas me dijeron vos Misty Tener talento para esto debes de estudiar mecánica y así como me dijeron mis hermanas fui estudiar mecánica para seguir aprendiendo amar de este oficio tan apasionante que descubrí ahora._

—No hay problema mujer de hecho te felicito, Yo te puedo ayudar con lo que tú necesitas para hacer tu taller Pero antes, quiero hacer un viaje pero lo quiero hacer contigo por una zona las de aquí de ninguna región, Hace unos días fui a otra dimensión a conocer un bonito lugar te creo que te, va a gustar entonces que ven conmigo qué Estoy seguro que te va a gustar a dónde te voy a llevar comentó, Ash a Misty.

—Y decime una cosa Qué pasó con tu relación con Serena no entiendo no es que ustedes dos eran novios ahora porque tú te aparece aquí como si nada estuviera pasando entre ustedes dos No trates de engañarme que yo te conozco muy bien pero yo no sé si Serena te conociera bien Yo pienso que ella no te conoce bien y algo me dice que ustedes ya ya han tronado, replicó Misty a Ash.

— Oye mujer tú Qué comes que adivinas Pues sí yo troné hace unos días con Serena porque ella no quería que hiciera realidad mis sueños que aparte de ser maestro Pokémon también quería hacer ingeniero en automóviles y buscando señales de que me dijera que estaba en razón Oh sí Serena lo estaba y sí yo no lo estaba dejaría de seguir mi sueño, comentó Ash a la hermosa pelirroja.

—Vaya yo no sabía pero es bueno que tú sigas tus sueños, Te felicito mi querido amigo es bueno que cumplas tus metas y no no sabía que tú también quería ser ingeniero Automotriz podríamos en un futuro hacer un taller y sé con que nosotros tenemos podemos estar hacer una pequeñas empresa de fabrica de autos ¿Qué te parece eh Ash? Pregunto Misty a Ash.

—Me parece una idea Genial Misty, comentó Ash a su mejor amiga. —Bien entonces es Un trato, comentó, líder de gimnasio.

—Super entonces además quiero, que vengas conmigo a una aventura comentó el chico A su mejor amiga. —Así y de que se trata sí se puede saber, comentó Ash a su amor platónico.

—Tú no te preocupes déjalo en mis manos quería, saber mi sorpresa para ti creo que te Va a encantar Ale vamos a ir además es decir en, este lugar no hay ni un humano pero Cuando llegué al sitio me dijeron que ocupa, un par de bueno mecánico le dije era b

Bueno Haciendo mi trabajo entonces, vieron que lo dije que era cierto.

—Ah sí tu lo dices entonces confiare en ti, siempre Mi Ash, comentó Misty en apenas en Una voz audible que Ash escucho muy bien, y le respondió. —No te preocupé Misty sé Que se te salió pero ahora que lo pienso también, me estoy enamorando de ti y si no te Importa podemos ser novios y no revelar nuestra relación aún, comenta Ash.

—Sí podemos ser novios, pero revelaremos nuestra relación cuando es un caso de emergencia o cuando se trate de una competición de Parejacomentó, Misty a su nuevo Novio Ash. —Entonces estamos totalmente de acuerdo amor mío, comentó el Azabache a su novia.

_Muy feliz por nueva relación con su mejor amigo Ahora ambos son novios entonces en ese momento se abrió un portal asustó un poco a nuestra querida pelirroja pero rápidamente su amor le salmo para que se tranquilizara y completamente abrió el portal y se cansó mucho Y entonces le dijeron que tiene que hacer con el amor de su vida el que tenía que hablar abrir el portal y además tenían que compartirlo mismo gustos sus mismas metas para que estaré funcionará sin que ninguno de los dos se cansara mucho y Parece ser que así fue que el portal estará sexuales sin ningún problema y sin que Ash y misty no se cansaran del todo cuando la luz brillante que los cubría desapareció vieron que estaba en otra dimensión que no era precisamente Pokémon era otro lugar un lugar que lo único que existía eran carros._

— Cómo Mola esto pensé que era un sueño pero no, estamos en radiador Springs donde filmaron la película de Cars Es un honor para mí, en que tú hayas confiado en mí persona y Mostrarme a mí este hermoso lugar de, verdad gracias por ser la persona que tú eres y gracias por darme la gran noticia que siempre querido escuchar, Comentó Misty a su Amado.

—Espero que te haya gustado mi sorpresa, pero eso no es todo encontré a unos amiguitos míos para que lo saludes vamos a buscarlos, pero anda qué pasó aquí no entiendo Qué ha pasado aquí veo esto hecho un desastre, vamos mal aquí algo pasó y no pinta Para nada bien y veo que ni siquiera Ramone, Flow o los demás está en buenas, condiciones Bueno amor manos a la obra, Comentó su Novio a su amada.

—¿Jolines que ha pasado aquí? ¿pero qué jolin ocurrió aquí? Jo esto está hecho un desastre bien lo primero que hay que hacer Buscar herramientas repuestos y manos a la obra para ver sí recuperamos todo estos carros que están hechos trizas, comentó Misty a novio.

— ¿Pero qué cosas ocurrieron aquí no entiendo¿ es como si se vino el destructor y lo destruyó a todos por suerte sabemos cómo podemos, arreglar este tipo de vehiculos nos va a llevar un poco de tiempo pero lo vamos a poder, reparar dijo Ash bien optimista a Su sirenta, y ella solamente sonrió.

_La pareja se tardó trabajando en la reconstrucción de, algunos automóviles Porque esos Tuvieron que cambiarle el motor haceme la recomposición del Monoblock o su sustitución Ponerle accesorios originales para qué no se vean afectados los automóviles en fin eran Arduas las horas que pasaban los dos trabajando para tener todo normalizado y Explicarán Qué pasó aquí porque los dos chicos, se quedaron sin habla al ver cómo está hecho un alboroto y lo peor de todo es que la novia, de McQueen no está Sally desapareció y a esto a la fin no le va a gustar nada de nada cuando venga a radiador Springs en eso escucharon apagar un motor ambos chicos se asoman Mac había llegado esta era la señal de qué McQueen estaba en su hogar, y sé sorprende de Ver a Ash, con una chica_

— ¿Qué pasó aquí?¿Dónde está sal? no la encuentro por, ningún lado ¿Qué ocurrió aquí durante mi ausencia quiero saber? No pues qué lugar está hecho un menudo desastre me voy con una temporada a correr y no encuentro a mi novia, y me encuentro el lugar donde me Reinvente hecho un lío además no, puedo culparlos a ustedes porque ustedes están recién llegando y además están, ayudando a mis amigos Gracias chicos, por su ayuda siento que nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, comentó el Rayo McQueen.

— No lo sé rayo cuando nosotros vinimos aquí, todo esto estaba hecho un desastre por lo que hemos pasado horas y días Arreglando, todo estos carros que nos dejaron hechos trizas no sabemos Quiénes son los responsables de esto, Además de que tu novia no está ahorita y eso me genera sospecha sospecho lo que ella fue secuestrada, comentó Ash a su Amigo y compañero

—No te preocupes, todo irá muy bien comentó, Misty al Rayo. —Gracias por tus Palabras comentó el auto de carreras.

_**¿Que habra pasado con Sally Carreras? averigualo en los proximos capitulos de Volverá todo a la normalidad o se complicará más, el asunto tanto para Ash y Su novia como para rayo desaparecida novia, si quieres leerlo para saber qué es Lo que pasará no dudes leer los siguientes capítulos, muy pronto a estrenarse Pronto iremos dando avances de está Historia.**_

_**También Disney Pixar, posee los, derecho de sus personajes de cars qué a mí no me pertece. Pronto pondré personajes para mi historias, esos si me perteneceran a mi y también me pertenece, está historia.**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019~. Presentó La Ruta 66.**_

_**Descargo: tanta serie como los personajes, no me pertenecen Satoshi Tajiri Nintendo esta historia fue creada para, entretener al lector y nada más y que El lector interactúa y se, divierta con esta obra.**_

_**Notas de Autor: Espero que este primer capitulo sea de su total agrado pronto subiré la segunda parte esté nuevo fic espero que tenga una buena acogida quiero demostrar el otro lado de un final feliz a uno de desesperanza y pensar que no saldrá nada bien.**_

_**Crédito de la imagen a sus debidos artistas, o autores que hacen estás imágenes tan hermosas.**_

_**Editado el 16/05/2019.**_


	2. Capítulo : 02 Nada es de color de Rosas

_**PokeshippingFun2019**_

_**Presnta:**_

_**Docson Hurnet no se pudo Reparar **_

_**Generos: **_

_**Anime y Juegos.**_

_**Parejas:**_

_**AU:**_

_**Cars y Pokémon.**_

_**Sally Y McQueen Misty y Ash.**_

_**Capítulo 2:**_

_**No todo en, la vida es color de Rosas.**_

_**Bienvenidos sean segundo capítulo de está obra titulaa, mi novia es una mecánica Espero que este segundo episodio sea de su total agrado como a mí me agradó escribirlo y más preámbulos iniciemos con la historia.**_

_**Mientras tanto en Radiador Springs, vemos que Ash y Misty siguen luchando para Poder reparar a Docson Hurnet, para así volver a tener junto a sus amigos pero el automóvil se encuentra muy dañado en su motor no responde y Por ende va a ser casi imposible su reparación total Más sin embargo están haciendo todo lo posible porque así poderlo, salvar pero tiempo después de que mandaron a traer un nuevo motor y éste no llegó y me mandaron este avisó, este tipo de motores ya no siguieron su continuación los frabricantes lo descontinuaron y, Por ende no puedo hacer nada porque el Monoblock está muy reventado y es necesario cambiar las piezas necesarias para volver a tener el motor del automóvil en correcto funcionamiento después de muchas deliberaciones pensamientos llegó el momento de tomar la decisión más dura de toda la vida de nuestros expertos en mecánica y es por dar por fallecido a Docson Hurnet, un experto corredor ganador de 3, Copas Piston. Pero antes de llegar a esa conclusión siguieron intentando repararlo pero nada, de lo que podían hacer como resultado para que Docson hornet no volviera, a la vida ya su ciclo de vida está muy pasada no hay otro sustituyente para quitarle el viejo, motor y poner uno nuevo por lo que haces Y por más intentos que hicieron los dos para poderlo salvar pero no pudieron, hacerlo y tomaron una dura decisión, que ya no habían más nada que hacer por él ya que su motor está muy seriamente dañado, y no había más opción para reparación del mismo mientras, que volvían a hacer otro motor para este automóvil deportivo a ver que tal les va, pensaron para sí mismo Ash y misty, y les duele tomar está dura, decisión con respecto al automotor muy seriamente dañado, por el pasar del, tiempo.**_

—A ver Misty, ya no podemos hacer, nada por el ya es demasiado tarde, además ya su motor estaba muy maltrado, y el sólo hecho de que ya no se fabricaban más motores para ese modeló en espefico, le hizo pensar a Ash que tal vez así el lo quería.

—Caray Ash pero… yo quería que sé salvarlo, el es un carro muy especial pero promteme algo, le pidió su novia al amor de su vida.

—Dime… que quieres que té prometa, contestó, su novio.

—Por favor, no mandemos a esté carro a desmantelarlo, primero que todo vamos a ver que opinan sus amigos al respecto de esto amor, se que tu tienes razón pero primero vamos a preguntar a quiénes eran sus amigos, comentó Misty.

_Los chicos se reunieron en la cafetería de Flo, para poder así hablar, con los habitantes de su cuidad y Comentar lo ocurrido civilizadamente por qué era importante hablar de esto con los habitantes del lugar, para podr evitar malos entendidos, con los habitantes del Lugar después de que todo estuvieran reunidos, empezaron a hablar, con los mecánicos que estaban en este mismo instante, en el Restaurante de Flo, el primero en hablar fue Mate._

—¿Ha fallecido Docson Hurnet no? — Preguntó, mate a la pareja de Mecánicos, un tanto dolido y desconfortado, por la perdida de su amigo.

—¿Pero como te enteraste de su muerte? —Preguntaron ambos, mecanicos sorprendidos de lo que les dijo mate a ellos dos, sin duda ellos dos se sorprendieron de sobre manera por, lo que la grúa les dijo.

—Esto es muy sencillo de decir, cuando el me comentó que no estaba bien que su, monoblock, estaba muy oxidado, y con importantes, fisuras que eran irreparables el Me dijo algo muy, importante que me sorprendió, mucho, comentó la grua a los mecánicos presentes y los autos también se sorprendieron mucho.

_Verán una me dijo que no quería que lo, repararan sí algo malo le ocurriera que el que lo desmantelaran y lo exhibieran, en el Laboratorio, que el mismo hizo, en vez de estar en una chatarrera Espero que me esténteniendo, mis partes en ese laboratorio este laboratorio activo mi vida Y es ahí donde me siento más tranquilo, Y es ahí donde quiera descansar, cuando ya no pueda estar en este mundo quiero que, cumplan con mi deseo ya que ese lugar yo le dedique todo mi tiempo y todo mi ser cuando, estuve con vida, Narró Mate a los demás pero todos se sorprendieron, con la revelación de Mate a los demás._

—Wow qué fuerte pero si es la voluntad entonces, así será vamos a cumplir su último deseó desmantelarlo para que quede en nuestra, memoria, lo que él hizo por nuestro pueblo ahora debemos hacer lo mismo por él, ya que él nos ha ayudado mucho con esto en tiempo de crisis, comentó Sally carrera, a los demás.

_Sally… tiene mucha razón, comentó el Rayo Mcqueen, a los demás._

—Letritas… ese es el sobre nombre, que ella le puso a su novio el corredor más velos de América Cariño ya terminaste de hacer la carrera, que dijiste que ibas a ver si fue así Wow que rápido más bien me quedé, asustada al verte pensé que no ibas a venir en este momento que estamos viviendo aquí pero, en fin qué bueno que decidiste venir a visitarnos lamento que te recibamos, así con lo recién ocurrido, dijo Sally a su novio.

—Recién terminando la carrera y habiendo ganado, me di cuenta de lo que ocurrió y venir lo más rápido posible para acá para ver si les, puedo ayudar en algo Entonces ven a dos personas el es Ash no? y, ella quien es? preguntó el.

—Verás cariño Ella es mi amiga y ella es la, novia de Ash y están aquí porque nos ayudaron es un desastre que estaba hecho jaleo, aquí y poco a poco todo esto se estaba normalizando Lamento no haberte avisado, de eso pero no quise molestarte no quería interrumpir tu carrera era como ya ves pasó, esto otro y gracias a Dios que tú estás libre para que así podamos darle la última Docson Hurnet, comentó Sally, el comprendió, El Rayo.

—Disculpa no debi de… Portarme así contigo, comentó el corredor pero con todo esto que ha pasado estoy un poco exaltado y me pongo, así un poco histérico pero también yo igual sé que las cosas pasan por algo y Por, ende no tengo que ponerme si eras el fue más que un amigo instruyó lo que yo tenía, que hacer cuando entra a una pista de carrera en la tierra para así no tener esos derrapes, y yo le tomé mucho cariño a él Aunque al principio y no nos llevábamos, muy bien que digamos y de esos tengo testigos al principio no comenzamos, nada bien, habló el Rayo.

—Oye… entiendo lo qué me quieres, comentar habló Misty lo comprendo igual que tú también yo tuve problemita cuando conocí a mi novio por primera vez pero eso ya pasó a otra historia que después les contaré por ahorita lo que debemos hacer es ir organizándonos para poder cumplir lo que Docson, quiere que cumplamos comentó mi hija los demás y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo, con lo discutido.

_Entonces ven como ellos mismo comenzaron, a extraer las piezas importantes para así desengrasarlas y hacerle todo tipo de limpieza para, que queden lo más brillante para que sea expuestas en el Museo ambos novios estuvieron arduamente trabajando desmantelando el carro azul llega la noche ser y todavía, no han terminado con el trabajo porque esto se lleva mucho tiempo ya que es muy delicado, un mínimo error y todo el trabajo realizado se va por la borda y tienen que volver a empezar otra vez, hasta que todo sea desmantelado por completo y las piezas puestas en el Museo científico, ellos trabajaron arduamente por tres días seguidos sólo descansaban las horas, necesarias para estar trabajando y cuando el día por fin llegó a eso del mediodía terminaron, de trabajar ya en la tarde noche podría inaugurar el museo en qué Doc estaba trabajando._

—Bueno supongo… que a Doc, le hubiera gustado, que todos estuviéramos felices en este día a pesar de que no es una fecha muy, alegre para todos y eso se nota pero por él debemos de estar felices ya que porque vivamos, la vida porque solamente se vive una vez y vivamos la junto a ese ser querido, que tenemos a la par respetemos y correspondamos sus sentimientos para que así ella también, respete los nuestros sentimientos y correspondamos esas cosas una, canción es una poesía que en cualquier momento puede Que quedarse, sin ninguna de las dos, comentó Sally Carrera a los demás.

—Sabias palabras señorita pero sí tienes toda la razón, debemos de vivir la vida como que si fuera la última vez en que estemos triste, debemos de aprovechar al máximo nuestro diario vivir para que así podamos, ser felices mientras que podamos hacerlo por eso les digo vamos a abrir este museo ya, poner lo mejor de cada uno para que ese lugar sea un maravilloso lugar donde se pueden, ver las diferentes partes de nuestro gran amigo, Docson Hurnet, comentó Mate y los demás le aplaudieron, euforicamente por su emotiva discusión con los demás.

_Los ahoras presentes se encontraban en el Museo, para su inauguración había muchos invitados en la gran inauguración de lo que es, este gran museo de lo que será a partir de ahora un nuevo ingreso para los habitantes, de ésta comunidad todos ellos estaban muy emocionado con poder cooperar en algo para sí hacer realidad, el sueño que tuvo alguna vez fue Docson Hornet y que uno o por otro motivo, no lo pudo cumplir y ahora sus ayegados están haciendo su sueño una realidad, y el desde encuentre estará profundamente agradecido con todos sus amigos por cumplirle sus sueños, a ellos les debe lo que es el y todo el evento fue un éxito todos están hablando, de de este maravilloso museo estaba más que sorprendido porque vieron partes de otros automóviles, que ya Ahora son una reliquia y eso es volver a recordar el pasado por que recordar es vivir._

—Debo decir que esto salió muy bien Ojalá, que esto sirva para que todos recordamos a ese ser que estuvo con nosotros siempre en las buenas, y en las malas ese es un verdadero amigo que me dice ser recordado, siempre además siempre estuvo al pendiente que si uno de nosotros necesitaba algo, él estaba ahí para podernos ayudar recuerdo que una vez cuando llegué aquí llegué, muy descompuesta y él me ayudó para así volver a estar como antes y eso él, se lo agradezco mucho, comentó Sally a los demás y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo, con ella.

—A el yo le debo de agradecer todo lo que se ahora, sobre Cómo correr sobre tierra sin él yo no hubiera aprendido nada Además le tengo, un profundo respeto por lo mucho que me enseñó por poner me ame con las ruedas, en la tierra y no dejarme llenarme de ego en mi Cabeza, y siempre tratar de ayudar a las personas, que más se lo necesitan no obstante lo extraño mucho pero sé, que está en un mejor lugar y eso todos debemos de comprenderlo sé que él estará bien, y sé que él estará orgulloso de todos nosotros de lo que estamos haciendo aquí, por el De eso no tengo ni la menor duda, comentó el Rayo McQueen a los demás y ellos comenzaron a llorar, por lo qué habló el Rayo.

—Sabemos que está en un mejor lugar pero ya no, estemos tristes ya esto pasó tratemos de salir adelante que aquí tenemos, amistades y además de estar felices por tener personas con nosotros A que no sea iguales, pero gracias a ellos nosotros podemos estar aquí Así es que por ellos hay que ser, felices ya que gracias a ellos estamos aún con vida refiriéndose, Mate Ash y Misty, y los demás decidieron apoyar a la grúa.

_Horas después después de un día de mucho trabajo, con colaboración la inauguración del museo quedaron felices con actividad realizada, el día de hoy como de costumbre a partir de mañana Estará abierto el museo parada, los que desean venir a visitar que muestra en su interior deben estar muy orgulloso todos porque, hicieron un gran trabajo y eso amerita sentirse orgulloso por lo que hicieron saben, que vendrán muchas cosas que por la que tendremos que luchar pero ya sabremos, salir adelante con este tipo de actividades que actualmente ellos así cómo lo ves guiar personas, y autos a través de este museo a pesar de apesar de lo que es un poco pequeño pero es muy, tecnológico también y eso es conveniente para todas porque la tecnología viene en desarrollo en este lugar._

—Para hacer el primer día no no fue tan mal, eso lo importante de trabajar en equipo Además de que todo resulta más fácil, y podemos ayudarnos unos a otros por si alguien tiene algún problema podamos, ayudarlo en lo que sea necesario Por ende todos salimos ganando y nadie sale perjudicado, de esto pero repito para hacer el primer día Todo salió a la perfección esperemos, que todo Hoy salgo igual para así saber que vamos por buen rumbo, Comentó Sally a los demás sonrieron al saber que el evento de ayer, fue un éxito.

—Todo lo que dices es muy cierto siempre nos, debemos ayudar mutuamente porque así podemos seguir adelante juntos y que sea un pueblo, próspero Y que además podamos salir este pueblo adelante y que sabemos, en unos cuantos años podría pasar de llamar su pueblo a una pequeña ciudad, no vendrían más visitas tendríamos más dinero podríamos hacer otras cosas y a todos nos, irían bien ya que hacer un pueblo y una ciudad bien reconocida entonces más personas, y carros nos vienen a visitar, comentó, el Rayo que los demás estaban de acuerdo, con su punto de vista también, todos aplaudieron, por el comentario del auto corredor a los demás.

_para hacer el primer día de inauguración fue un gran, éxito la ciudad espera seguir teniendo más visitas en su nuevo museo para seguir, recaudando fondos para darle mantenimiento para que siempre luzca bonitas, reluciente Además de que tengan las últimas novedades tecnológicas para que experiencia, del visitante sea muy agradable y así puedan tener 1 visión agradable y futurista de este, hermoso museo inaugurado con mucho amor y cariño que él creador no pudo lograr hacerlo, los citadinos esperan con muchas ansias más visitas para así poderlos atender alegremente, hablarle su del pueblo sus tradiciones el que le gusta hacer que no Cuál lugar, más turístico Cuáles lugares no tan turístico pero pues así lo Así tiene un aire romántico, en fin su ciudad tiene mucho que ofrecer a Los visitantes y Por ende harán lo que sea posible, para que así vean que exista y que puedan venir a visitarlos de vez en cuando, porque así conocieran más de su cultura Y de lo que más le gusta hacer Y ése es amigo si a ellos les, gusta entablar una amistad con sus visitantes que se sientan como Si estuvieran, en su propia casa Además siempre estarán pendientes, por si los visitantes necesitan algo, siempre estaremos, dispuesto a yudarlos._

_**Hasta siempre Docson Hornet o, más conocido como el Fabuloso Docson Hornet, dijeron todos los presentes, en un susurró.**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019~ **_

_**Presentó: Capítulo 2: No es todo de color, de Rosas en la vida, nos leemos pronto en el capítulo 3.**_

_**Descargo: tanta serie como los personajes, no me pertenecen Satoshi Tajiri Nintendo. Disney - Pixar y sus creadores, de la película de Cars esta historia fue creada para, entretener al lector y nada más y que El lector interactúa y se, divierta con esta obra.**_

_**Notas de Autor: Espero que este 2 capítulo sea de su total agrado pronto subiré la segunda parte esté nuevo fic espero que tenga una buena acogida quiero demostrar el otro lado de un final feliz a uno de desesperanza y pensar que no saldrá nada bien.**_

_**Descanse en Paz Paul Newman.**_

_**Crédito de la imagen a sus debidos a Disney Pixar, y a sus creadores de Cars.**_

_**Editado el 13/07/2019.**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019~.**_


End file.
